To Know
by Invader Sah
Summary: Marik knows Bakura, and because he knows Bakura, he knows Bakura knows him. A pointless MarikxBakura one-shot, though it could be either yaoi or a friendship fic. Whichever helps you sleep at night


_Wooh, another MarikxBakura drabble!...I swear, these things just sneak up on me o_O; I usually have no idea I'm even writing them until they're done. xD! I love these two, seriously. This is probably like, OOC, but like, I totally don't even care dude!...-awkward silence-_

_I just gave myself the creeps. Anyway! _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot that's only vagually existence x:**

* * *

Sometimes, he had to grin at everyone's bewildered stares. Took deep amusement in their confusion, when they caught sight of the two of them walking in step side by side. How could two, such deranged individuals, get along so well? How could two who had suffered so much, trust each other so wholeheartedly?

Those weren't even questions worth acknowledgement. They were stupid, because the answer was so obvious the question didn't even need to exist.

They got along so well because they were both insane, knew this fact, and excepted this fact both in themselves and each other. What better person to befriend, then someone who knew exactly what you were going though, because they were going through it with you?

They trusted each other so wholeheartedly because they knew each other, better then they knew the back of their own hands. Why not trust someone who could never betray you, because you'd know they intended to years before they ever did, and they knew you knew, so there'd be no point in even trying?

"You're thinking again," not a question, a statement, and one that wasn't very happy at that. Startled from his thoughts the blond's eyes flickered over to the disgruntled albino watching him.

Raising an eyebrow Marik grinned, teeth flashing, "So?" His casual response only deepened the frown on his companions face, and he instantly wished he could take the words back. If there was one thing he hated, it was being the cause of the others disapproval.

"So, when you're thinking, you're not paying attention to me." Bakura gruffed, arms folded and Marik had to fight the urge to smile lest he offend him even more. Bakura was, without a doubt, the world's largest attention seeker. At least from him. The King of Thieves could care less about anyone else's notice; preferred not to be noticed, actually, because it made stealing just that much easier.

But there was only one person he _needed_attention from, and he wanted attention from that person on a 24/7 basis. If said person refused to give him attention, he got grumpy, then angry, then downright destructive; and that person was Marik.

Not that Bakura had told him this personally, but Marik _knew_. He knew the reason for everything Bakura did, every glance, every tone, every shift; he knew Bakura more then anyone could ever even dream of knowing. Knew him better then the Pharaoh, better then Bakura's own hikari, perhaps better or maybe equal to how well Bakura knew himself.

"You're doing it _again!_" The aggravated voice cut through his thoughts again, though this time Bakura definitely sounded more hurt then angry that his only friend seemed so eager to disregard him.

Quickly Marik stopped all his musings, nudging Bakura's shoulder with his own. "Yes, yes, I'm paying attention to you," he soothed, making sure his gaze focused entirely on Bakura's face to prove his sincerity. There was a moment of silence where the albino glared at him, but slowly the anger faded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Bakura grunted and looked away, not angry but trying to pretend he was - his shoulders were too loose for him to actually be upset, his forehead wasn't furrowed, his ears weren't that interesting shade of red they went when he was truly annoyed...

Jerking himself before his mind had the chance to wander again and cause another argument he shifted his position, feet propped up on the couch arm, back against Bakura's side, head tilted back to rest on the thief's shoulder.

"So, 'Kura, what did you want to do this fine evening?" He enquired, one hand sliding along the length of the couch to locate the match much paler then his own, twining his fingers with the pale ones of Bakura.

A soft squeeze from the hand beneath his own assured him of his previous decision that Bakura wasn't angry anymore.

"Mmm..movie sound good?" The bluenette questioned, tilting his head ever to slightly to rub his cheek against the one leaning on his shoulder.

Without responding Marik rose to his feet; words weren't required anyway as Bakura followed suit, the two tugging on their shoes and exiting the house without so much as another sound.

After all, they both already knew they were going, before it had ever been mentioned. Because Marik knew Bakura, and because he knew Bakura, he knew Bakura knew him.

Which was how, the two most phycotic people in the world, could both get along so well, and trust each other so wholeheartedly. Any argument they would have had would be solved because they had resolved it before it ever started.

Except for which movie they were going to watch; it took them three hours to decide, an argument eventually won by neither, because all tickets were sold out except for one film which neither of them were at all interested in.

So instead, the two decided to amuse themselves by sitting on the counter and throwing popcorn at people who entered. After all, they weren't known as 'the two most phycotic people in the world who got along so well' for nothing.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed. I really SHOULD be writing 'An Angel's Sin' right now...Damn you Phycoshipping and you're ability to sneak up on me! I blame my muse!...who's wearing more clothes then I thought he would be..o_O;; Also, I always find I have a really hard time finding out end sentences for these friggen oneshots! I keep dragging it on because none of the sentences I write sound right =/_

_R&R please_


End file.
